


Bathing

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragonhats
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the D&D roleplaying by Lyinginbedmon, TheDragonHat, G1itcher, Buncible, and Cranesong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> BathShipping: Ignitus X Leokul
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Written for the D&D roleplaying by Lyinginbedmon, TheDragonHat, G1itcher, Buncible, and Cranesong.  
> 

    Leokul finished sponging Ignitus, who still didn’t realize that Leokul was in the tub with him -- much to his amusement -- and decided to reveal himself. Leokul leaned close to Ignitus’ ear, and whispered, “Morning sleepyhead.” Ignitus’ head whipped around and pushed himself away from him, causing a great deal of water to flow out of the tub. Ignitus, now a few feet away from Leokul, still in the tub, glared at him.  
    “What the h*** are you doing here?” In response to this, Leokul just shrugged. Ignitus continued glaring.  
    “I just wanted to see you, is that such a crime?” Leokul protested, giving Ignitus a sad face. Ignitus’ glare softened, but then he quickly continued glaring.  
    “Yes, because I’m naked, and in a bath. Get out.” he said, almost irritated. Leokul sighed, and stepped out of the tub and began to put his clothes on, still facing Ignitus. Ignitus rolled his eyes, stepped out of the tub, and went into his bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind him. He would have locked it, but he had no locks, and he knew that Leokul’s mere presence would unlock even the strongest of all locks. Thus, he had to make do with checking around the room and making sure Leokul was still in the bathroom as he changed, because he was not going to have Leokul spy on him changing; having Leokul bathe him was bad enough. Once he was done, he opened the bathroom door, and Leokul burst out as if he was waiting for years, and gave Ignitus a quick peck of the lips. Ignitus’ eyes flew open, and he stepped back a little. “Wait a moment. Leokul, did you walk two miles to get some beer, walk back here, and get drunk?” Leokul looked as if he was crazy.  
    “No, why?” Ignitus deadpanned at this.  
    “Because you sneaked into my bath, sponged me, and just kissed me! What  else could you be but drunk?” _Besides being in love, but that’s impossible._ Ignitus scoffed to himself.  
    “What else could I be, but in love? I love you Ignitus, and I know you don’t like me back, but the mixed signals you’ve been giving me just made me impulsive; is that so wrong?” Leokul stepped closer to Ignitus, who was in shock after hearing these words. Leokul was about to turn away and leave, but Ignitus put his hands on Leokul’s shoulders, and kissed him. When they broke away, Leokul tentatively asked, “So you like me as well?”  
    “Of course I do! I’ve loved you ever since the boat ride to the cliff. Why else would I go looking for you underneath a ship? My love for you muddles my rational sense.” he chuckled, and kissed Leokul again. “So, how are we going to tell Tossur and Ana?”  
    “We don’t. They can probably figure it out themselves.” Leokul laughed as they walked hand in hand out Ignitus’ house.  
    “Not Tossur.” Ignitus smirked. “Gull will probably catch us kissing or something and announce it to the world.”  
    “Tossur’s smart; he just doesn’t say anything, and stores the information away for future reference.” Leokul defended his friend.  
    “Like blackmail?” Ignitus said worryingly. Leokul laughed.  
     “No, he’s not that kind of person.” Ignitus sighed in relief.  
    “So, where do you want to go now?” he asked Leokul, who was muttering silently to himself.  
    “Thank you Lying for letting me get such high rolls!” Leokul said, thanking the gods.  
    “Rolls?” Ignitus questioned.  
    “Rolls...cinnamon rolls! Want to go get some cinnamon rolls?” he quickly said, trying to cover up his mini prayer to the gods. Ignitus grinned.  
    “Yeah! Man, I’m starving!” Ignitus and Leokul skipped to the bakery, hand in hand, with the townspeople thinking that the pair had finally lost it. They had lost something though: they lost the barriers around their well guarded feelings, and in doing so, found happy love within each other.


End file.
